urbs_indomitafandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
The first and most important House Rule is that all rules are subject to Storyteller discretion. Presently, we are (mostly) planning to run things directly from MET: VtM. Since this is a new system, we will undoubtedly find things along the way that are not conducive to game play, which we will evaluate as we go. Costuming Clothing-wise, You appear as you appear, meaning dress as your character, and you should be treated accordingly. We will not have any shorts and flip flops with a "hella nice suit" tag/sticker week after week. There is some leeway in this (for instance, if you are wearing a suit or dress that would be a ridiculously more expensive one IC, grading could be noted). Physical characteristics that differ from the player can either be represented or noted with an appearance tag, but clothing must be represented through costuming. If you begin game in jeans and a t-shirt, your character will be wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Character Management Experience Traits At present, we will be offering 4xp per game attended. No character may earn more than 10xp per calendar month. Beyond attendance, xp can be earned at ST discretion for things like rp, costuming, leadership and Downtime participation (no more than 1 per DT cycle), still not exceeding 10 per month. Remote or Downtime players may not earn more than a total of 4xp per month, as a result of downtime cycle xp and any extra that may be warranted. Active Characters No player is allowed to have more than one active PC at a time. To make a PC "inactive" (or "shelved") requires notice to the storytellers and one month or two games of play, whichever is longer. Players may only have one inactive character, for a total of one active and one inactive, at any given time. Creation Limitations This section deals, largely, with Merits and Flaws during the process of character creation. Provisionally Allowed Merits and Flaws All Clan Merits are subject to approval at ST discretion. Restricted at Creation These Merits and Flaws are more restricted than most others and are subject to ST approval at creation. Requiring a Background These Merits and Flaws will require the submission and approval of a background. Downtime When submitting downtime emails, please send them to urbs-indomita-vitae@googlegroups.com and not directly to the Storyteller who handles your Clan. Format the Subject of your emails to include your character's Clan and name. Downtime cycles are handled between games. This means there will be two cycles per month, subject to the limitation of three Downtime Actions (DTAs) per cycle. For actions to have an effect at an upcoming game, they must be submitted no later than 11:59p.m. (Pacific) on the Wednesday before game. Each character has three DTAs per Downtime Cycle (DTC). Examples of these actions begin on page 307 of Mind's Eye Theatre: Vampire the Masquerade. Current DTA guidelines can be found by clicking here. Click here for more information on Influences. <--- need to link to new page Crafting This pertains to both weapons and arts. Each crafted item requires one action in a downtime cycle (two weeks). When crafting an item with level 3 or above in the Crafts skill, you may opt not to throw a static challenge and succeed automatically, with no opportunity for exceptional success. OR a player may choose to throw a static for the opportunity to add the relevant quality to the item. However, if the test is outright failed twice in a row (including a willpower retest), the item will take an additional downtime cycle action to complete, and will not have the opportunity to test for exceptional success. (Per MET: VtM) 3 or higher crafts level + exceptional success = Artisan quality 5 or higher crafts level + exceptional success = Masterwork quality In order to succeed exceptionally, you need to win the initial challenge (not tie, straight win) AND have a higher test pool than the static difficulty, which will default to 10 for an Artisan quality, and 15 for a Masterwork quality (variable at storyteller discretion), and be compared to your Mental + Crafts.